For convenience, discreetness and protection, women who are menstruating or who have light incontinence issues may wear a disposable absorbent article such as a pantiliner or a sanitary napkin. A person wearing an absorbent article while laying down for a period of time may experience a leakage of fluid toward the backside along the intergluteal cleft.
Conventional feminine pads, pantiliner and sanitary napkins often have a generally flat absorbent surface and may not be configured to intercept a flow of fluid escaping along the intergluteal cleft.
Embodiments were conceived in light of the above-mentioned problems or limitations, among other things.